


A Blank World

by Cross_Serene



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Headcanon, Other, POV First Person, POV Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: "It is a world devoid of emotion and individuality. The ideal world of the Eclissi". Post-Kingdom Hearts III headcanon.





	A Blank World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the hooded figures.

I open my eyes halfway to find myself in a city of sorts. Everything's quiet right now and the skies are gloomy...gray. Realizing that this isn't my room, I open my eyes fully and look around. I see people dressed in gray uniforms walking by. And their eyes, their faces...they're blank. I see myself back in my clothing during the final battle against Xehanort. I start running, hoping to find some answers. Where I am, what's going on here, who are these people...everything's flooding over in my mind and I don't like it.

I come across a sign knocked over and stop to take a look. "Heahea City" it says in white letters. The rest of the sign's been worn away.

"What happened to this place?" I think out loud.

"It is a world devoid of emotion and individuality. The ideal world of the Eclissi."

I turn behind me to find a young woman wearing a gray robe bearing a star pattern on the hood. The sleeves on the robe are long, but she's able to hold onto...a heart? I get a closer look to find that it's a heart, only blank and clear.

"Who are you?" I ask, wondering what she's doing here. "And what do you mean by 'ideal world'?"

That did get her attention and she looks at me. One gesture was enough to send the heart floating over to me.

"This heart is devoid of color..." she explained. "The people of this world have had their hearts, their very souls, stripped of the very things that make them unique."

"They lost themselves?" I guess.

"In layman's terms, yes," the woman replied. "The Eclissi utilize artificial means to conceive neither a Heartless, nor a Nobody. These emotions are instead conceived into Taiju."

A screech is heard from in the sky and we look up to find bird like creatures with a yin-yang symbol on their chest flying in the sky. It's almost as if they were guarding this place.

"I, too, am one of them," she added. "An empowered individual called an Eclissi. Only..."

She lowered her hand, causing the heart to teleport somewhere else.

"I question whether I truly am from time to time," she finished.

"What do you-?"

The noise of glass breaking gets my attention. The whole area begins breaking apart and light is flooding the area.

"You are waking up," she reminded me. "Before I leave you, I have these instructions. Reach out your hand."

* * *

My eyes shoot open and I find myself back in a white undershirt and red shorts. I'm back in my new room, lying down on my bed. After everything that had happened, Riku, Kairi, and I decided to live separately in the hopes of becoming more independent. My hair's a mess and I'm catching my breath that night.

I sit up slowly and wipe the sweat off my forehead. It's still nighttime and I can see the moonlight illuminating my body. The blanket falls onto my lap once I release a breath.

"A dream...?" I ask myself.

I initially think it was when I reach out my hand. That's when the Kingdom Key appears in my hand in a flash of white light.

Something's wrong. That girl was warning me about something. But what...? And who are these "Eclissi"?

 


End file.
